


tea and an oversized tee

by ConsumingThoughts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, shyan, shyan smut, smut smut smut smut sm-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumingThoughts/pseuds/ConsumingThoughts
Summary: or the tea he never got to finish perhaps.shyan smut pt 2 ?? can be read as a stand alone as well :)))





	tea and an oversized tee

**Author's Note:**

> i really really really need to think of creative work titles haha 
> 
> anyway this is the part two for the shyan smut i wrote earlier. you dont necessarily have to go and read that one to read this,,, but if you want ,,,,,
> 
> @ clarisse here u go u hoe. 
> 
> enjoyyy :)))))

A groan escapes his lips when the early morning ray hits his face. His brown eyes flutter open, and he blinks a couple of times to get rid of the grogginess before coming face to face with the peaceful face of his lover.

Ryan props himself on his elbow, a wide grin spreading across his face as the events of last night come to his mind. He sighs contently at the pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

One of his hands flies to his mouth to stifle the yawn and he shakes his head, smiling, when Shane stirs, mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. His arms loosed momentarily around the shorter guy and Ryan uses this opportunity to slip past his hold and off the bed without waking the older guy up.

The morning air is cool and Ryan doesn't bother searching for clothes, simply picking up one of Shane's t-shirts that were a lot bigger on him. He slips the purple-ish clothing over his bare body and makes his way to the kitchen, craving for some tea.

He's aware of the way his sore ass makes it hard for him to walk without his face scrunching up in pain, but damn him if he's complaining. As much as he loves the side of Shane that showers him with kisses and laughs at the way his huge hand swallows Ryan's own, the side of Shane that comes into play when the lights are dim and their exploratory hands are all over each other never fails to send a pulse of heat through his groin.

Standing on his tippy-toes, he rummages through the cabinets, searching for a kettle. Eyebrows furrowed and grumbling under his breath, seeing as the kettle's nowhere to be seen, he gives up searching for it and instead, grabs a pot. After settling the pot of water on the stove to boil, he grabs a mug and a bag of tea and places it on the counter. Humming softly under his breath, he stretches as a yawn escapes his lips.

The yawn quickly transforms into a high-pitched squeak as he feels arms snake around his waist from behind and his back pressed against a firm chest. Hot breath makes the hair at the back of his neck stand up as the deep, husky morning voice of Shane mumbles, "Mornin', sunshine."     

 Shane nuzzles his nose in the nape of Ryan's neck and he squirms away, ticklish. Turning around and leaning against the counter with Shane's hands on either side, trapping him between, he smiles, "Good morning to you too." He reaches up to brush a strand of hair from Shane's face, smile widening as a lazy grin spreads on Shane's face. Then he turns his attention back to his pot, asking, "I'm making tea. Want some?" 

"Not really." Shane says, "How about a kiss?" 

Ryan rolls his eyes, "Geez, we just woke up." 

"So what?" 

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Ryan admits and Shane gives him a look.

"Seriously? I'm not gonna complain about morning breath like some girl." He says, "Ry?"

 "Shane, no." Ryan drums his fingers on the counter, watching from the corner of his eye as Shane rubs his eyes tiredly, mumbling a 'fine' under his breath as he waits for the damn water to start boiling. Shane stands beside him and begins to stare at the pot with some sort of detached interest. "Watched pots don't boil." Ryan scolds but Shane shrugs, chuckling before shifting to watch Ryan instead. 

"You look great." He comments, and Ryan looks away with flushed cheeks when the taller of the two runs his tongue over his bottom lip, eyes dropped to where the shirt- his shirt-  ended. Which was a bit above mid-thigh, exposing faint bruises from last night's events on his thighs from where he'd gripped them which he fucked deep and hard with Ryan a moaning mess under him and - "Goddamnit." Shane squeezes his eyes shut, opening them to see Ryan arching a brow at him. 

"You okay, man?" He asks, turning the fire off and beginning to pour the water in the mug- careful as ever- and dipped his tea bag in. "Shane?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally."

Rolling his eyes at the barely-concealed i'm-lying tone, he sets the mug back on the counter. Shane raises a brow but Ryan grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him down, pressing their lips together. Having planned nothing more than a peck, Ryan tries to pull away but when Shane nibbles on his lower lip, his lips part almost involuntarily and hs eyes slip close.

Shane's hands run over the bare skin as his lips begin pressing kisses along his jaw. Ryan flinches the least bit as large hands rest on his ass and he whines at the loss of contact a Shane pulls away, concern swimming in those eyes of his. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore from last night, that's all." Ryan says and almost rolls his eyes as his eyes fill with concern, a few flecks of what seemed like guilt, all traces of the playful lust from before gone. "Shane."

"Uh, okay, if you say so. Still, too early for round two haha." A sort of nervous chuckle escapes his lips and Ryan sighs, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck.

He flashes a smile when their faces are inches apart, Shane's gaze dropping to his lips and staring for just a moment long before they're back to his eyes. 

 "That 'haha' in the end wasn't really convincing, you know." He mumbles, "Besides, I thought 'sex on the tabletop' was on your bucket list?" 

"Yeah, but -" 

"Well, today seems like the perfect day to cross it off." He slightly tilts his head to the side, peering up into Shane's eyes, voice dropping several octaves, "Right, Shane?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he presses their lips together in a passionate kiss, eyes closed and tongues massaging each other. Ryan's hands disappear in Shane's whispy blonde hair, and Shane's hands rest, light and careful, on his hips. 

"You - You sure about this? I mean, just last night, we -" 

Ryan tugs at the roots of his hair making the rest of his statement die in his throat, a sound close to a moan escaping his lips. Ryan smiles against his skin, lips moving down to Shane's neck, sucking a hickey on the skin right on his throat. 

"Ryan. ." Shane's voice is low and Ryan feels the grip on his hips gettig harder. Ryan catches the hint of desperation creeping into his voice and leads then towards the table, not breaking skin contact for once. 

Ryan grunts as he feels the hard wood digging into his back. He's not entirely sure if this is a good idea, but they're both pretty desperate for each other to make it to the bedroom in time. 

Shane grabs his thighs and raises him so he's sitting bareass on the tabletop and his hands go back to unbuttoning the plaid shirt he's managed to put on in the morning, not that Ryan had noticed as he was too busy controlling his breathing that'd gone uneven as he laid on the wooden surface.

"No need for lube." Ryan says just as Shane's about to go to their bedroom to get some. Ignoring the what-the-fuck-you-mean look Shane throws at him, and says, "Pretty much prepared from last night."

"That is still gonna hurt." Shane says, slowly as if he was talking to a child and Ryan inhales deeply.

"I know, and I don't care cause I know you don't mean to." Ryan places a hand on Shane's cheek, "You would never hurt me on purpose."

_(plot twist :_

_"hahaHHa bitch you thought." Shane bursts into laughter making Ryan's face drop. Ignoring Ryan's look of confusion, Shane walks back to the kitchen and returns back with a knife. Looking him directly in the eye, he smiles evilly and says in a singsong voice._

_"Well, like I said, this is gonna hurt."_

_i'm fucking done with myself kmskmskmskms BACK TO THE STORY )_

"I would never." His voice is barely audible as his fingers grab the hem of Ryan's shirt, pulling it over his head. "Now where were we?" He asks playfully and Ryan smiles softly, diving in for a kiss. 

This time the kiss is filled with need. Hands roam over his exposed skin, leaving a trail of heat where ever they go. Shane's lips trail kisses down his neck and he smiles at the hickeys just from last night. 

"Shane." Ryan whines impatiently. His eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels a hand grab his erect cock, choking on his own spit when he feels Shane's thumb run over the sensitive head, "D-Dude." 

Shane hums in approval, clearly enjoying himself now, "Sit still." 

"S-Shane." Ryan chokes out when Shane starts moving his hand up and down, occasionally running the pad of his thumb over the leaking head. "I think I'm gonna -" 

He whines when Shane removes his hand. When he glares up at him, Shane grins, "We come together, babe."

He lays back, and hears what-seemed-like a pair of boxers hitting the floor just before Shane's hands grab his thighs, spreading his legs.

"You ready?" He hears Shane ask, the tip of his cock lined up at his entrance. Ryan nods, eyes squeezing shut when Shane pushes in, slowly and carefully, eyes observing Ryan's face for signs of pain.

Ryan shakily exhales and Shane halts, giving him time to adjust. When he's adjusted, Ryan nods and Shane pushes in again, a broken moan leaving his lips as he bottoms out.

Slowly, he starts moving, watching as sweat beads form on Ryan's forehead, his eyes opened just a crack. 

 "I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Shane asks, and Ryan nods, hands going up to grip on his broad shoulders. Shane pulls out before pushing in again.

Soon Shane is pounding into Ryan, the latter a moaning mess underneath him. Nails dig into Shane's shoulders and in Ryan's hips, but pleasure ripping through their bodies easily outweighs the pain. 

"Shane, I'm going to- " 

"Not yet." Shane cuts in, grunting with each thrust. A low moan escapes his lips and he says, "Alright, come for me." 

He does, breathing heavily and Shane follows. Pulling out carefully, he helps Ryan to sit up. 

"That's got to be one of the best sex I've ever had." Shane admits, emitting a laugh from Ryan. 

"Yeah, same." He grunts while pushing himself off the table and slips on his shirt, groaning when he nears the counter. "Shane." 

"What?" 

"The tea's cold now." He glares at the taller of the two who just shrugs. "You're making me breakfast." 

"Hmm, okay." Shane says, grabbing the shirt from the floor. 

"In bed." 

"Okay, okay." Shane begins buttoning up the shirt as Ryan starts making his way to their bedroom. 

"Oh, and, clean the table too." 

"It shall be done, Your Highness." Shane says mockingly and Ryan shakes his head, exiting the kitchen. 

With nothing but a wide smile on his face, he sighs, content.

"Early morning sex and breakfast in bed. What more can I ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending's a bit rushed i'm sorry. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! :))) 
> 
> by the way, i'm thinking of posting destiel fics here as well. if you're part of the spnfam message me man i need more fandom friends (i almost have none irl ugh)
> 
> until next time !


End file.
